Jerry Jewell
Jerry Dean Jewell (born July 30, 1976 in McAlester, Oklahoma) is an American actor, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jimmy Kudo in Case Closed and Kyo Sohma in Fruits Basket. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Amakusa-Style Boy (ep3), Anti-Skill (ep9), Kouyagi (ep4), Male Student (ep9), Silhouette, Ushibuka (ep4), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kikuhiko Kojun, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Male Student A (ep4), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kyoya Hikami *Attack on Titan (2014) - Moblit, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Yoshiyuki Taira *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Schoolboy A (ep5) *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Lailalo (ep13) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Lailalo *Black Butler (2011) - Lau, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Lau (ep1) *Black Butler II (2012) - Lau *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Louis Asahina *Case Closed (2004) - Jimmy Kudo *Casshern Sins (2010) - Dio *Chronos Ruler (2017) - Victor Alexandervich Putin (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Yuki Tenpoin *D-Frag! (2015) - Narrator, Shikiba (ep7), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Goz, Klack, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Nea Walker (ep9) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Jake *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Jean Marais Dermaille *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Keigo Ugachi (ep13) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Shara (Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lyon Vastia *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Male Aide (ep3), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Kodaka Hasegawa *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Kodaka Hasegawa *Hyouka (2017) - Muneyoshi Kugayama, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Usagi/'Rabbit' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Ryuto Asamiya/'Odin', Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Max (ep2), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Crèche *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Makoto Doumyoji, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Vasily Nabokov *One Piece (2012-2015) - Hildon, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Arai *Peach Girl (2007) - Hyoma *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Po (ep3) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Jest (Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Corpsey, Minami's Younger Brother (ep9) *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Nihil, Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Shinya Hiragi (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Happiness Bunny, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Aion (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Aion (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dumdee (ep22) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Takahata (ep9) *Strike Witches (2010) - Burg (ep8) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Gieve (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Shaver *Toriko (2013) - Bogie Woods *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Uguisumaru (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Hisashi Ohtomo (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Sorata Arisugawa *We Without Wings (2013) - Hein (ep5), Platinum (ep7), Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Clerk A (ep6) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Ik-Su *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Victor Nikiforov (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Jimmy Kudo *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Jimmy Kudo *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Jimmy Kudo *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Jimmy Kudo, Phantom Thief Kid *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Jimmy Kudo *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Jimmy Kudo *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Pyle *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Kaworu Nagisa *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Kaworu Nagisa *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Kaworu Nagisa *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Russia *Vexille (2008) - Informant 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Lau *Black Butler II (2012) - Lau *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Louis Asahina (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 (ep4) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Cliff Cleese *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Sorata Arisugawa 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Russia, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Russia *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Russia *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Russia Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Soldiers *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Jin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Jimmy Kudo *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Bandits, Nam *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Eis Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Nam *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Island Monster, Kaku *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Al Saiduq Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (104) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors